More than Blood Lust
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: The Volutri may be coming for Renesmee and the Cullen house was home to some 20 vampires and one human. My story focuses mainly around my OC Kali and Vladimir. Follows series kind but has my own twist. Rated M for language, violence and sex in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Something smells… divine." Vladimir murmurs to his brother Stefan as they approach the house. Stefan gives him a look that questioned his sanity, "What?" He asks.

"Vladimir, Stefan." Carlisle says, getting both men's attention. "Everyone else has agreed to hunt away from the area, are you willing to do the same?" He asks cautiously. These two were not invited, they more of less just showed up.

The sound of voices in the back yard pulled me off the couch and I walked off the back porch to see the group of vampires come back from the woods, with two new friends. "Benjamin!" I call from the porch.

"Yes young one?" He asks. Benjamin and Tia had only been here for about a week but they'd already grown on me. And that Garrett, I'd become a fan of his too.

"Do you mind helping me with my history homework? Ancient Egypt." I smile hopefully.

"You keep a human?" One of the new guys, the blonde states coming up behind Benjamin and giving me the once over. He was gorgeous. Usually I was able to control my emotions around the vampires, any little thing gives you away… But I couldn't stop my heart from beating a little bit faster.

"Kalliste is our daughter, she lives here." Esme tells him, "Kali this is Vladimir and Stefan. They're Romanian." She introduces me.

"Hey…" I greet him lamely. "So Benjamin, my homework?" I ask again hopefully.

"Of course dear." He smiles, walking up the porch steps and guiding me inside. We sit down at the kitchen counter and begin going through my couple pages of homework. Edward, Bella and Renesme walk into the kitchen about an hour later, when Benjamin and I were just finishing up my paper.

'Were the invited?' I ask silently in my head looking at Edward. He gives a small head shake indicating that 'no' they weren't invited, but his small smile afterwards told me that the help was welcomed. "Thank you Benjamin." I smile, closing the book and shoving it away from me.

"Kali let's sing a song." Renesme grins, giving my shirt a tug towards the oversized living room. As I walk in I can feel Vladimir's intense gaze on me.

"What are we singing?" I ask her, trying to ignore the staring vampire in front of me.

"Will you sing 'Tomorrow'?" She asks, pulling me down on the loveseat next to her. By now she's gotten the full attention of everyone in the room.

"I thought you were singing with me?" I ask her, trying to keep my heart beat steady.

"Please?" She asks.

"Tomorrow…I'm gonna leave here. I'm gonna let you go and walk always, like every day I said I would. And tomorrow I'm gonna listen. To that voice of reason, inside my head telling me that we're no good." I start, converting my eyes to the floor as I belt out the chorus. "But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine… Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow… But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no, tomorrow." I finish the chorus and motion for her to sing with me.

"I"ll be stronger, I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you. And tomorrow you won't believe it… But when I pass your house I won't stop no matter how bad I want to. But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine… Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow, but tonight I'm gonna love you like there's nooooo tomorrow."

"Baby when we're good you know we're great, but there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything, worth trying to save…. So tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine… Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline I'm no good for you, you're no good for me we only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no… Tomorrow." We both finish and the room claps for our singing.

"Such beautiful voices, both of you." Esme smiles.

"Now what?" She asks.

"Now it's time for lunch." Bella tells her with a smirk.

"I'm not hungry." She whines.

"You need to go eat, we'll do something later." I tell her, poking her rib cage and making her giggle.

"Promise?" She asks.

"Promise." I nod. Everyone seems to go back to whatever they were doing and I retreat upstairs to my bedroom, leaving the door open and laying across my bed with my English book. It only takes a few minutes before I have that uneasy feeling of being watched. Lifting my head up I'm met by the deep crimson eyes of Vladimir, "Can I help you?" I ask, successfully keeping my heart beat steady and even. He doesn't even acknowledge my question, just backs up a step before turning on his heel and continuing down the hallway. "Freak…" I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that." His thick accent calls from down the hallway. With a roll of my eyes I get up off the bed and give my door a shove shut, not slamming it hard but enough to get my snotty point across. About an hour later I bounce down the steps to a nearly empty house. Vladimir and Stefan were sitting on the couch in the living room, Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen.

"I need to run into town quick, I'll be back." I tell them, grabbing my truck keys from off the counter and tossing my purse over my shoulder.

"Someone should go with you." Carlisle states, much to my dismay.

"Why?" I ask already annoyed.

"With everything that's going on you shouldn't be going out by yourself sweety." Esme agrees.

"Vladimir." He calls into the living room. I feel the blood drain from my face and can only think 'god, anyone but him.' "Would you mind running into town with Kali?" He asks.

"Of course." His deep voice agrees.

"Thank you Vladimir." Esme smiles at him. Before I turn to leave I was sure to shoot Carlisle my best 'I hate you' look and head towards the front door. My truck is sitting in the middle of the driveway, with Emmetts jeep looking like a midget truck next to it.

"You are an attention seeker?" He asks, pulling himself up into the passenger's seat.

"Excuse me?" I ask him, furrowing my brow and turning over the diesel engine.

"Why would you drive something so radical, if not to get attention for it?" He asks, motioning to the truck. It was a newer black Chevy 2500, had a 12 inch lift with 48 in tires on it, smoke stacks in the back and a snorkel that creeped up the passenger side.

"I like big trucks." I shrug, not feeling like I owe him an explanation for anything.

"That is plainly obvious." He states.

"I like to go mudding." I finally say, getting annoyed with his way of words. Alright I get it, you're new to this whole living in the 2000's thing, but come on already and get with the fucking program.

"Mudding?" He asks, putting his full gaze on me and make me chew on the inside of my lip. It was a nervous habit that I'd picked up over the years, my other famous nervous habit was bouncing my knees.

"When you go out, and drive through the mud." I say, realizing how stupid it must've sounded having said it like that. His eyebrows raised in question, "It's more fun that I make it sound." I shrug, not knowing another way to explain it. We finally put into the CVS parking lot, "Please stay in the truck." I instruct him, making a 'stay' motion with my hands.

"There is a man at your window." He says very nonchalantly.

"Gabe!" I squeal, opening the truck door and leaping into his arms.

"What's shakin' sugar?" He laughs, hugging me for a moment before setting me back down and glancing at the pale man inside my truck, "Who's that?" He asks curiously. I kick the door shut and drag him into the store behind me.

"Nobody important." I mumble, "So what are you doing here?" I ask casually walking to the hygene isle and grabbing a box of tampons. I figured here in a few days I would get my period, probably not a great thing considering there were 20 vampires living in the house.

"Gotta pick up my meds girl." He replies, "Knee has been killing me lately." He adds rubbing the knee that he'd busted out of place the other week while skateboarding.

"Alright, well text me sometime. Maybe we can catch a movie or something." I suggest. Usually Gabe and I went surfing, but with his bum knee that wasn't going to happen again for a while.

"Alright chica, later." He smiles, walking to the back of the store where the pharmacy was. I finished paying for my stuff and left, hopping back up into my truck.

"Who was he?" Vladimir asks curiously.

"A friend." I reply shortly.

"Only a friend?" He asks slowly, the words dripping with that thick accent.

"What's it to you?" I ask back, turning the truck over and heading back towards home.

"Merely curious." He says, "And what is this?" He asks, pulling my box of tampons out of the bag and giving them the once over in his hands. I go to grab them but he's too quick, pulling away from me easily with a smirk.

"Vladimir!" I hiss at him, "Just give them to me." I tell him.

"What is it? Simple question human." He chuckles.

"They're tampons." I finally say, figuring he wouldn't know their function anyway. The dudes been living under a rock for the past hundred years.

"And their purpose?" He asks. My heart beat immediately increases with that question and color raises to my cheek. He smirks, knowing that for whatever reason, his questioning has embarrassed me.

"Forget it." I mumble as we pull into the driveway. Quickly I exit the truck and head up the steps to the house, "Carlisle!" I call into the house. He and Esme come walking out of the kitchen, and join Vladimir and I in the living room, Vladimir who was still holding my box of tampons.

"Did you make him go in and get those for you?" Esme asks confused.

"No. He refuses to give them back, until he knows what they're for." I mutter, totally unimpressed with the whole situation. Carlisle stifles a laugh, extending his hand for the box which Vladimir easily hands over to him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Carlisle tells him, handing me the box. "Soon?" He asks me, referring to my period. Yes, soon I would be bleeding in a house full of vampires with no way of stopping it. Wonderful.

"In a few days I think." I reply.

"You'll be fine." He smiles reassuringly to me.

"I'll be upstairs." I mutter, shooting a glare at Vladimir who looked more than amused with himself before heading up the stairs to my room and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up early, around 7am and slid from bed heading to the closet. It was a perfect morning out, the sun was out for once and it was about 65 degrees out. I changed into a pair of cut off jean shorts and a yellow tank top before heading downstairs.

"I'm going for a ride." I announce, heading out the back door towards the barn.

"Have fun!" I hear Esme and Rose call after me. Airies is the first of my three horses to meet me at the gate, he lets out a low nicker as I pat his head.

"You want to go for a ride?" I ask him, opening the gate and letting him step out. "Not today you two." I smile, giving Brutus and Charon eat a scratch. All of my horses had Roman names, why? Because I liked them, that's why. Airies gives my hand a gentle nudge and he follows me into the barn where I quickly brush him down and braid his long fetlock. Sometimes I felt like if I didn't braid it, he couldn't see. Airies was a Fresian/Thoroughbred cross, but if you looked at him you'd assume he was all Fresian. He was tall, thick, and black in color with feather hooves and long mane and tail but had the speed and endurance of a racehorse. I threw on a halter with snap on reins and jumped on his back, taking off at a canter into the woods.

We come to a stop in a clearing in the valley, taking a few steps into the small lake so Airies could have a drink. I slid off his back and took a few steps into the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool water splash up onto my legs. Airies lets out a light whinny before shaking his head and walking over to graze on a patch of green grass. I give his butt a few light pats before laying in the grass a few feet away from him, the sound of the water lightly hitting shore paired with the birds could almost put me to sleep right here. When I open my eyes next Vladimir is seated next to me, almost too close for comfort. My heart quickens for a moment, only because he startled me. It grabs his attention and he stares down at me, how easily could I get lost in those eyes?

"I did not intend on startling you." He states, glancing back up at Airies who obviously thought he was no threat as he continued munching at the grass in front of him. "Magnific." He murmurs, gaining a confused look from me, "Magnificent." He translates, pointing to Airies.

"His name is Airies." I state, pushing myself into a sitting position. My arm brushed against his own as I sat up, "Sorry." I murmur, scooting a few inches from him.

"No need." He tells me. "Back home, many years ago Romanians had fleets of Fresian horses. Messengers. They would only stop to one word." He says, not breaking eye contact with Airies grazing form.

"What word?" I ask curiously. He looks at me suddenly, as if he'd forgotten that I was even still sitting there.

"It was different for each rider." He states, "If they all stopped on the same word, everyone would know that word would they not?" He smirks.

"I suppose so." I reply, "He works off of leg commands, no words." I say in attempt to keep conversation.

"You do not tell him what to do?" He questions.

"Nope."

"Show me." He says, motioning towards Airies. I give him a look like 'Are you serious?', "Show. Me." He repeats, slower his words dripping with that accent. With a sigh I stand up and walk over to Airies who lifts his head and perks his ears at me, I pull off the halter and toss it to the side before jumping onto his back.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, looking down at the blonde.

"Back up." He replies. I push both of my feet forward an inch or two, and Airies backs up until my legs return to their normal position. "Jump, that rock there." He says pointing to a huge boulder that sat near the lake. An easy jump for Airies to make, we've competed higher. I turn him around to pass the rock before starting off trotting in a small circle and asking him to canter in the same circle. I grab a good fistful of mane before pointing him towards the rock and easily clearing it. We continue full speed back in the direction where Vladimir has stood up and come to a sliding stop in the sand a few feet from him. "Ești cu adevărat o femeie impresionant" He whispers walking up to us and lightly running his fingers through Airies mane.

"What does that mean?" I ask him, cocking my head to the side.

"You are truly an impressive woman." He translates, making the heat in my cheeks rise. "Atât de ușor de făcut de rușine. So easily made to blush." He smirks. Something about the way he spoke in his native language really turned me on.

"I'll see you back at the house." I tell him softly, urging Airies back towards the Cullen home. Airies and I walked the distance to the house and when we got back I threw a bale of hay into the large pasture for them to all munch off of.

"How was your ride?" Garrett's husky voice asked when I pushed the sliding door open and walked inside.

"Excellent, as usual." I tell him with a smile. "I've gotta get to class, see you later." I tell them grabbing my books and truck keys.

"You're going like that? You just came off a horse, ya stink." Garrett teases me.

"We're going hunting, there may not be anyone home when you come back." Carlisle informs me with a soft smile.

"Yes just like this." I tell Garrett sticking my tongue out at him and reveling my piercing. "Alright, I'll be fine. Always am." I say to Carlisle before walking out the door and hopping into the truck.

**Later in class**

"So what's the inside scoop, you look like you've got news that you're dying to tell someone." Kelly grins at me, sitting down in the empty seat beside me. Kelly was my best friend, she was tall, blonde and had huge boobs. All the guys loved her, and with her bubbly personality paired with her naive innocents she was hilarious.

"I'm pretty sure I have no idea what you're talking about." I tell her, playing dumb.

"Liar." She states, giving me a glare.

"There's this guy." I start after a long sigh.

"I knew it! Ok go on." She exclaims excitedly.

"I don't know Kelly, I think he likes me but sometimes I don't know because he's a huge douche. Other times he's so charming that I think my knees will go weak and I'll fall right into him." I tell her in defeat.

"A lot of time when a guy likes you he's mean and picks on you because he doesn't know any other way to express it, or because he's in freaking denial that he likes you." She shrugs. "What's he look like?" She asks curiously.

"Uhm… Well he's tall, blonde, dark amazing eyes. I don't know Kel, he's flawless." I say frustrated about it.

"And he's got your panties all in a bunch." She laughs.

"Shut up!" I say laughing back and tossing a crumpled up paper at her.

"You had better get him all flustered, I hate it when men think they have the power." She mutters, giving me a brilliant idea. But how in the world was I going to fluster a vampire? Especially one as seasoned as Vladimir was.

"I'm working on it." I wink at her as the bell rings. "We're still meeting in the library to study tomorrow?" I ask her as we file out of the class room towards t the parking lot.

"Uh yeah!" She exclaims, "That test is going to kick my ass I just know it." She groans. We had a final coming up in organic chemistry, lets just say that neither her or I were grade A students in that particular class.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." I say to her as she slides into her shiny red Camero. When I pull into the driveway it pretty obvious that the house is empty so I slide out of the truck and bound up the steps, dumping my bag and books by the door and rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Noisey thing, isn't she?" I hear Stefan comment from the living room.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groan, turning around and leaning up against the counter as the two Romanians came waltzing in. "Why don't you wipe those smug looks off your faces?" I tell them with a glare.

"Fata prietenoasa." Vladimir comments, smirking playfully at me. Stefan rolls his eyes and retreats back into the living room, leaving me there along with the blonde. "Friendly girl." He translates.

"I really hate it when you do that." I lied. I loved it when he did that.

"No you don't." He tells me in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Shouldn't you two be out hunting?" I sigh, turning around and continuing to go through the kitchen cupboards for something to eat.

"We went out last night." He answers. I let out a 'mmhmm' in response, standing back and looking at the inside of the fridge all the while chewing on the inside of my lip. "I really wish you would stop doing that." He tells me sternly. With a more than confused expression I turn around and look at him, still chewing on my lip.

"What?" I ask. He walks over to me and giving my cheek a rub with his fingers, immediately making me stop the chewing.

"That." He replies, looking down at me. It was about that time that I realized how close he was and my heart quickened, making him smile. "This makes you uneasy human?" He asks.

"I have a name." I suddenly throw at him, turning around to take a soda out of the fridge, and accidently whipping him in the face with my hair. I only know that because he grabbed a fistful, making me gasp followed by a soft moan. I had a thing for hair pulling, amongst other things that turned me on. Upon hearing the moan escape my lips he immediately let go, I didn't even look back at him before I left the kitchen to go up to my bedroom. I needed a cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys have been awesome waiting nicely for this lol I went on vacation for about 2 months and the chapters were on my desktop at home. Anyway here's 2 new chpaters, enjoy :)

"You two have something going on that even I can't understand." Alice says in a disappointed tone as we walked through the aisles of Walmart. "Do you like him?" She asks, turning around and looking at me seriously.

"He makes me so mad." I tell her, making her jump up and down with a small squeal. "How does that possibly make you happy?" I ask confused.

"You like him! If you didn't you wouldn't let the little things he does get you all bothered like this." She says confidently.

"I wish I could get under his skin the way he does to me." I admit to her.

"That's a tough one." She says pursing her lips. "He's ancient which means he has remarkable self-control and he's smart." She tells me, pulling shirt out from the rack and giving it a disgusted look, tossing it back on the hanger. "He lost his mate in that fight against the Volturi centuries ago. I heard Stefan talking to him the other day, apparently he hasn't shown interest in a woman since then. Until now." She grins at me as if I'd accomplished some unbeatable feat.

"What were they talking about?" I ask curiously.

"You obviously." She laughed. "How's Gabe doing?" She asks suddenly.

"Pissed off that he can't surf." I chuckle, "But he's fine, I saw him at school a few days ago, hobbling around like a gimp." I smile. Finally an hour later we checked out of Walmart and were back home, a group of vampires had gone out hunting leaving Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I in the house. "I'm going to head up and shower quick." I tell them on my way up the steps. After I'd showered I changed into a pair of probably too short black stretchy shorts and a deep purple spaghetti strap tank top.

"Kali can I play with your hair?" Renesme asks me, tugging on my shorts with a smile.

"Sure." I agree, watching her dart up the stairs in search of some hair bands and a brush. I sit down cross legged on the floor in front of the couch as she started to brush through my long brown hair.

"You're brave." Garrett comments as he walks by. He and Kate were the first to walk back into the house, immediately retreating to the back room with a few others.

"Creatură frumos." I didn't have to look up to know who that was. Vladimir towered over my sitting frame and Renesmee smiles up at him.

"Hello Vladimir." She says in her bubbly tone.

"Hello small one." He replies, his eyes only straying from mine for a moment, I sat there waiting for the translation that I knew was about to come, "Beautiful creature." He states before seating himself next to Stefan on the couch, who was less than impressed with the situation. I let my eyes close as Renesmee began to part and braid my hair, her little fingers easily working through my thick hair.

"All done." I hear her tell me, pulling me out of my trance.

"She was almost asleep." Emmett laughs from the other side of the room.

"Eat it Emmett." I mutter, leaning my head back against the couch cushion.

"That's all it takes. Run your fingers through her hair and she's butter in your hands." He chuckles. I shoot him a glare and give him the finger before pushing myself from the floor onto the couch behind me, next to Benjamin who smiled warmly at me.

"How are you amor? (love)" He asks.

"Peachy." I grin at him standing up and heading towards the back door. I walk barefoot out to the barn where I'm met by three friendly faces, "Who's hungry?" I coo to them, walking into the barn and grabbing another bale to chuck over the fence. I also toss a scoop of grain into each bucket along the fence. The air is filled with the sounds of munching horses as I walk back inside and sit next to Nessie on the couch, she's intently watching the movie Avatar.

"Do you think there are other planets with people on them?" She asks once the movie ends.

"Who knows sweety, the world is a big place." Esme tells her, running her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"I'm off to bed." I yawn, getting up from the couch and heading up the stairs. I hear a chorus of 'good night' behind me and close my door, digging through a drawer for an oversized tee shirt to sleep in. A few minutes later I'm cross legged on my bed when there is a light knock on the door, "Yeah?" I ask glancing at the door.

"May I come in?" Vladimir asks, inching the door open enough to look at me. His eyes give me the once over, lingering a moment on my tanned legs before meeting my eyes again.

"Sure." I agree, figuring that telling him no was a pointless effort anyways. He takes a swift step inside, closing the door behind him and stands awkwardly at the side of my bed, unsure of what to do next. "Sit." I say, motioning to the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asks, sitting down. His rigidness made me have the urge to laugh out loud. Vladimir may be old and wise, but good with women he was not.

"Watching the Walking Dead, and pulling the braids out of my hair." I reply, turning the TV up a few notches and pulling the rubber band from one of the braids.

"May I?" He asks, motioning to my hair. I swallow hard, but nod 'ok'. The bed shifts as he scoots closer to me reaching out and easily pulling a band from my hair. His fingers are gentle as they pull the braid apart, and on to the next one. We sit in a comfortable silence for over an hour while he pulls the braids out of my now dry hair. Once they have all been undone he runs his fingers through the length of my curls, making me let out a soft content sigh. "That is very distracting." He admits.

"Sorry." I reply, unknowingly chewing on the inside of my lip.

"So is that." He smirks once again tracing my cheek with his fingertips. "Uluitor." He states, making me cock my head at him, "Stunning." He translates, "I should go, and you need to rest." He finally says after we sit in silence for another half hour or so, I only nod, unable to form words. He swiftly stands from the bed and turns once at my doorway, "Good night, printesa mea." He says before closing the door behind him.

The next morning I walk down the stairs in my tee shirt, not caring that I was half naked. I lived here, I had that right.

"Nice legs." Garrett grins from the living room.

"Where's everyone at?" I ask sleepily.

"A bunch of them are in the woods training." He replies. Edward, Bella and Renesmee are all in the kitchen around the island.

"Edward, what does 'printesa mea' mean?" I ask curiously since Edward knew nearly every language there was to know.

"It means my princess." He responds, "You have an admirer?" He grins.

"I guess." I shrug pulling the orange juice out from the fridge and pouring myself a glass.

"Do you and Vladimir like each other?" Renesmee asks suddenly.

"Why would you ask that?" I ask her, my eyes getting a little wide.

"Because he looks at you like daddy looks at mom, and he was in your room last night." She says innocently.

"And he called you his princess." Bella adds with a smirk.

"Shut up you." I say pointing to Bella, "You know what sweety, Vladimir is a very complex man." I tell her, trying to think of the best way to explain whatever it was I was trying to say.

"That is what I am?" His thick accent asks behind me. I whirl around to face him, an amused expression on his face. Edward grins behind him, obviously knowing something that I don't. "Good morning printesa." He nods.

"Morning Vladimir." I reply, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Going to storm today, who's down for a game of ball?!" Emmett exclaims walking into the house. There is a chorus of agreement throughout the house, "Sweet! Lets go!"

"I'll get dressed and meet you out there." I say when Emmett looks at me expectantly. I flash one last smile at Vladimir before turning on my heel with my juice and bouncing up the steps to my bedroom. I toss on a pair of blue jeans and an old button up baseball jersey before heading out to my truck. The Chevy easily makes the journey up the rough terrain to the clearing in the field and I throw it in park, sliding out of the driver seat. "I'll watch." I tell Carlisle as I let down the tailgate to the truck and sit down on it.

The next couple hours were spent watching as the vampires played game after game of baseball. It only took a few innings to figure out that Emmett, Garrett and Kate were the best on the Cullen team and Vladimir, Benjamin and Tia were the best on the other team. Suddenly in the middle of a game Alice drops her mit and Jasper is immediately at her side.

"Someone is coming." She informs everyone, "There are 3." She adds looking to the East.

"Kalliste come here!" Vladimir shouts from across the field. I'm about to protest when he shouts again, "Now!" He adds. I glance at Carlisle who nods his agreement so I hop off the truck and join the group.

"Others are coming." Carlisle tells me, "Stick close to everyone." He murmurs as three vampires approach, two men and one woman. Vladimir takes a protective step in front of me when they come to a halt by our large group.

"We were hoping to join your game." The black guy says, motioning to the field.

"I'm sorry friend, we were just heading home for the night." Carlisle tells them.

"Shame." The blonde says, getting a whiff of the wind and looking directly at me, "You brought a snack." He comments, smirking and taking a step towards me.

"I would rethink that if I were you." Vladimir challenges him. Scared. Yes scared was a good word for how I was feeling right now and I grabbed a fistful of Vladamir's black jacket, taking a step closer to his back as if it was going to shield me from the world.

"You're severely outnumbered." Garrett pipes up from a few feet away.

"We apologize, please let us leave in peace." The black one says, pushing his friend back a few steps. "Come jack, Stephanie." He tells them, darting off towards the other side of the field.

"Let go, of my coat." Vladimir instructs me between gritted teeth, "When did it become ok to put your hands on me?" He snarls as he turns around. For a moment he falters, seeing the look of terror in my face and instead he takes an emotionless expression.

"God you're an asshole." I manage to choke out, near tears. "I'm going home." I murmur heading back to my truck.

"Kalliste…" I hear Vladimir call behind me, his thick accent oozing with regret but I couldn't bring myself to look back at him.

"Emmett, Benjamin why don't you ride back with her, just in case." I hear Carlisle tell him and in a few seconds Benjamin has a firm arm around my shoulders. It takes everything I have not to start sobbing right then. He makes comforting 'shhhing' sounds the rest of the way to the truck and helps me climb up and get inside.

"Kali?" Emmett asks as I put the truck in gear and head down the rocky path to the house, in my rearview mirror I could see the group of vampires flash across the field, heading towards home. "Hey, Kali." He asks again. I manage to throw the truck into park before my body racks with tears.

"Come here." Emmett whispers, pulling me against him and wrapping me up in his muscular arms, "That was a jerk thing for him to do, especially after protecting you like that." He says to me.

"It's not his custom. He's never had to be nice to any woman, it's difficult for him." Benjamin adds from the back seat, rubbing my shoulder lightly. I sobbed for another 5 minutes before I was finally able to see out of my own eyes again. It wasn't just the fact that Vladamir had just been a total asshole, but living with all these vampires is a stressful thing anyway. It's never easy.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to drive?" Emmett offers.

"No I'm fine, really." I say making my best attempt to smile at him. We pull up into the driveway a few minutes later and I evaluate myself in the mirror before getting out of the truck. My eyes were red and puffy, my face was flushed and my skin was beat red from my sobbing, I let out a sigh of discontent before sliding out of the truck and following Emmett and Benjamin in the house. All eyes are on me as I walk into the house and out of my peripheral vision I can see the stone face of Vladimir, "I'm going to bed." I say avoiding any comments or questions as I quickly retreat upstairs. Damn my human emotions. Emotionally I'm done, mentally I'm drained, spiritually I'm dead but physically I'll smile as if everything was alright.

"Are you ok?" Text from Alice.

"Fine." Text to Alice.

"He feels awful." Text from Alice.

"He should." Text to Alice.

With a heavy sigh I toss my phone onto the bed and head into the bathroom, turning the hot water on to fill up the huge Jacuzzi like tub. Pulling off the jersey I walk back into the bedroom, giving the bath a few minutes to fill up.

"Hu- Kalliste?" I hear his voice call softly from the other side of the door. I stand there a moment, choosing to ignore it. "Kalliste I know you can hear me, please let me come in." He asks.

"I don't want to talk to you." I tell him, pulling off my jeans and tossing them into the hamper by the closet.

"Please?" He pleads with me, I didn't even have to see his face to know that he was pretty desperate. Good, he should fucking be.

"No." I say firmly, ditching my bra and panties and walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I step into the tub and sink down to my nose, letting the water slide over and watching the steam rise form the tub. After a good hour or so of soaking in the hot water and acquiring horribly wrinkled fingers I step out of the tub and wrap a huge black fluffy towel around my body. I glanced in the mirror only to see that I still looked just as bad as when I got in.

"Nu fi supărat." He tells me as I step out of the bathroom. My jaw drops seeing him lying so nonchalantly across my bed, "Don't be angry." He says after a few seconds.

"I thought I had made it pretty clear I didn't want to talk to you." I state annoyed, shooting him the best bitch glare that I could come up with.

"My actions on the field today were… nepotrivit." He says finally finding the word he was looking for, "Inappropriate." He states. "And I apologize." He adds, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Whatever, it's fine." I mumble walking over and grabbing a tee shirt and a pair of panties from the drawer.

"If it is, fine, then why may I ask are you still angry with me?" He asks confused.

"Because you're a fucking jerk." I state from the bathroom door, not trying to sugar coat my words in anyway. He looks at me as if I've just slapped him and I shut the bathroom door to change.

"Femeia este enervant." I hear him mutter under his breath. Hastily I pull the tee shirt over my head and whip the door open, staring at him angrily.

"And what the fuck does that mean?" I snap, looking at him expectantly.

"It means you're infuriating." He replies calmly.

"You're not doing to hot yourself." I tell him, placing a hand on my hip.

"I do not understand." He says, cocking his head at me.

"It means you're just as infuriating to me as I am to you." I say, walking over to the nightstand and turning on the TV. "I don't understand why you're such an asshole." I grumble, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I am not accustomed to your ways, again I apologize." He replies behind me.

"You're not even trying. Clearly it's not too important." I say testing my boundaries. I wanted to know how he felt about me, and more than anything I wanted to hear him eventually say it.

"Not true." He disagrees, "Or I would have let him eat you today." He says casually. I let out an annoyed huff, part of my statement had been ignored, "If I was not trying I would not be here human." He whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I suppose he had a point with that one.

"Please don't call me that." I sigh.

"Kalliste." He corrects himself.

"I'm tired." I tell him, expecting him to leave. Instead he pulls off the black jacket and tosses it on the floor, leaving him in a plain white tee shirt and his black pants.

"Come here printesa mea." He says softly. I give him a skeptical look but let him pull me against him, resting my head on his chest. His arm wraps around my waist and lazily sits on my hip, while his other hand traces along my arm lightly.

"Are you going to leave in the middle of the night?" I ask suddenly, glancing up at him.

"Do you wish me to leave?" He asks thoughtfully, returning my glance. Instinctively I began chewing on the inside of my cheek only to be stopped when his lips brush across my forehead, "I really wish you wouldn't do that." He whispers.

"No." I tell him, earning a questionable look. "No, I don't want you to leave." I admit.

"Then I shall stay until you awake." He assures me, "Acum somn." He whispers in my ear, "Now sleep." He tells me, taking a deep breath. His cool skin felt good against my own hot skin and it didn't take me long to fall asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter isn't for the fait of heart. Got some female monthly problem talk in it that would disgust the average person. Don't worry this is the only chapter that will. lol

When I woke up the next morning true to his word Vladimir was still with me, sometime during the night I'd rolled over onto my side and he was now up against me arm around my midsection. My phone buzzed on the dresser and I grabbed it to read the text.

"Bad news. You're going to want to hear it." Text from Alice.

"What does she mean, bad news?" He asks behind me.

"Well, good morning to you too." I mutter, shooting him a look. His eyes had changed overnight from the deep burgundy color to a nearly pitch black.

"I need to hunt." He states answering my silent question, "And good morning, dragul meu." He says sliding from the bed.

"Are you ok?" I ask him seriously, handing him the jacket he'd tossed on the floor last night.

"I am fine printesa. You are never unsafe whilst I am around." He assures me, heading downstairs. I follow him down, throwing my messy hair into a pony tail.

"What's going on?" I ask as Renesmee runs up to me, clinging to my leg.

"The Vultori are coming." Carlisle states, "For the time being it's because of Renesmee, but I'm not sure how they'll react if they know you're still human." He adds. Out of my peripheral vision I can see the pleased looks of Vladimir and Stefan, who'd hoped that they would rise against the Cullen's all along.

"Well, shit." I state shrugging my shoulders.

"That's all you've got to say. The most powerful coven is coming here and you're still human and all you can say is 'shit'?" Garrett gapes at me.

"Well what else am I gonna say? You want me to beg someone to change me? I don't fuckin think so." I scoff, walking into the kitchen, "I"ll take my chances!" I call back to him.

"Stupid girl." I hear him mutter.

"Heard that." I say, "When will they be here?" I ask curiously

"Two weeks." Alice answers.

"We are going to hunt." Stefan informs us as he and Vladimir retreat from the house. Alice waits until she's sure they're far enough away that they can't hear the conversation that I about to happen.

"Clearly you got him flustered." She muses, putting her chin into her hands as she looks at me with that pleased expression that only Alice has.

"Shut up." I giggle.

"Demitri won't be pleased." Carlisle informs us, walking into the kitchen and bringing both of us back into reality. It isn't knew news that Demitri had a blood lust for me. Carlisle was right, Vladimir was not going to make that situation any better.

"So what are we going to tell them?" I ask him.

"Well tell them that you're a waiting to finish college before taking the change. Aro doesn't take education lightly, that excuse should suffice." He tells me.

"Do you want me to make you something sweety?" Esme offers with a warm smile.

"Mmmm… Eggs, and some bacon." I smile back and she nods. Sometimes I really did like it when she just, took care of me. I sat at the kitchen counter for a few hours doing my homework and enjoying my day off from classes.

"What are you doing young one?" Benjamin asks me, leaning against the counter in front of me. "Come outside and have some fun with us." He grins, motioning to the backyard where Renesmee and a few others were outside.

"Alright." I agree with a nod, letting him lead me out the back door and down the porch steps.

"Kali, teach me how to do a flip." Renesmee begs.

"A flip?" I ask her, "Front or back?"

"Both." She grins.

"I don't know sweety… I don't know how to teach something like that." I tell her, trying to think of where I would even start.

"How many can you do?" Garrett asks me.

"The length of the backyard, easily." I shrug.

"Prove it." He challenges.

"Ok." I agree walking over to the edge of the yard. Everyone makes a clear path for me to do my thing. I raise my hands over my head and start out with a cartwheel, then back flip my way down the yard, until I'm caught in mid flip.

"Very talented." Vladimir smirks at me, I was in his arms bridal style and I noticed that his eyes had returned to their usual crimson color.

"When did I say it was ok to touch me?" I ask him playfully, mocking his words from yesterday. His face goes from confused to defiant all in a few seconds.

"Creatură interesant." He murmurs just loud enough for my ears to hear it, "Interesting creature." He tells me, gently setting me back down.

"I'd have slapped the shit out of him after how he talked to you yesterday." Peter comments, walking out of the forest behind us and sending a glare at the Romanian.

"We're past that. But if he every talks to me in such a tone again he'd better not step another foot in that house." I challenge him, raising my eyebrows and hearing a few chuckles behind me.

"Or what?" That heavy accent asks me, his eyes clearly amused.

"I'll rip your arm off and beat you with the soggy end of it." I say as seriously as possible. Amusement dances across his features and for the first time he lets out a small barely audible chuckle.

"I did not like her at first." Stefan admits, looking at me, "I like her now." He smiles in acceptance before retreating towards the house.

"You are a feisty thing aren't you?" He asks me, guiding us both back to the house. He heads into the living room while I stay in the kitchen.

"I smell something you don't know." Emmett teases me from the one of the stools.

".You called that one right." Garrett agrees walking into the kitchen, Vladimir and Benjamin aren't far behind him.

"Well gee, thanks for announcing it to the world." I mutter, rolling my eyes. To my dismay my period has just started, in a house full of 27 vampires.

"We all just hunted, and even if we hadn't, you're fine." Garrett assures me, giving me a wink. With a huff I push back my chair and head upstairs, Vladimir not far behind me. He shuts my bedroom door behind us and I shut the bathroom door behind me.

"What was that for?" He asks confused.

"I don't need your help in here, this is personal." I scoff, pulling out a tampon. I wash my hands and reemerged from the bathroom, only to find him right on the other side of the door.

"I take offense to that." He states in that matter of fact tone he's used with me before.

"Vladimir… My vagina is bleeding, excuse me if I don't want you in the bathroom while I'm taking care of that problem." I tell him. He scrunches up his face in confusion.

"You are not comfortable with me?" He asks, tilting his head and gazing down at me.

"Not that comfortable." I tell him.

"Did you plug your river?" Emmett calls from the other side of the door, "With Vladimir's tongue?" He adds with a loud laugh, I hear his footsteps retreat down the hallway before I could find a smart ass remark in reply.

"An intriguing idea." He comments, looking down at me once more. His expression has gone from confused to lust.

"So gross that the thought makes me have to vomit." I tell him, slipping past his frame and digging through my nightstand for my bottle of Midol. Soon enough I would have cramps that could rival the pain from a broken limb.

"Gross? It is a perfectly natural thing for a woman." He states as if it's totally normal to be having this conversation right now.

"Yes, having a period is normal. Having someone between your legs during your period, not so normal." I tell him, finally finding the bottle and popping a few in my mouth. He let the subject slide with a shrug of his shoulders. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Liste." He sighs, sitting on the bed next to me.

"What did you call me?" I ask him.

"Liste." He repeats, "You do not like it?" He asks.

"No… I actually like it a lot." I say slowly. He'd just given me a fucking nick name. "Does it smell bad?" I ask, motioning to my private area.

"It smells no different than if you were to cut yourself in the kitchen." He replies easily.

"Really?" I ask astonished, I just figured that it would have a horrible smell but what do I know? "You may not want to stay with me tonight, I'm about to have some wicked cramps." I tell him, running my hand over my abdomen.

"I will stay." He says defiantly, "And I will do whatever I must to make your night more pleasant." He adds, unhooking his jacket and putting it over the leather chair in my room. I pile a couple pillows on one another before laying against them, my back flat to the mattress. "You're glowing printesa." He tells me, crawling up the length of the bed and lying on his side next to me.

"I'm sorry, did you say glowing?" I giggle.

"I did." He confirms, "Something about this cycle has changed your skins complexion. You are essentially in my eyes, glowing. Quite radiantly I might add." He tells me.

"Alright then." I sigh, letting our differences lie for the time being. I pull his hand over my lower abdomen, where the cramps are starting and use it to trace over my stomach just firm enough to ease the pain. His eyes watch my every move intensely, and he finally catches on, making the movement on his own.

"Does it help?" He asks curiously.

"A lot." I whisper, closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his chin. Again his cool skin feels good against the rising heat in my body, and this time he wasn't the cause of it. It only took me ten minutes before I fell asleep next to him, feeling perfectly content.


End file.
